deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buck vs White Fang
Buck vs White Fang is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring two of Jack London's famous dogs: Buck, the dog on wild from The Call of the Wild, and White Fang, the wolfdog from the book White Fang. Description Author Jack London created two famous characters for two of his books, which would soon become two of the most popular dogs in all of literature. Buck and White Fang were both feared and powerful in their own way. But what would happen if we pit them against each other to see who would win a Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: Ahh Dogs, man's best friends and greatest creation. And what's better than real dogs, books and stories about dogs Wiz: Throughout the history of literature these two canine combatants have always been debated by their fans on who is the true Top Dog. Boomstick: Buck , the former house pet turned feral Wiz: and White Fang , the half dog half wolf Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analysis their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle ''Buck'' Boomstick: Once upon a time in the sunny hills of California in 1896, there lived a very large dog named Buck. Wiz: Growing up in the sunny hills of Santa Clara Valley, California, Buck seemed to have everything a dog could ever want. A loving home, a nice family, and always being the top dog of the neighborhood. Boomstick: Yo ain't kidding, this 140 lbs Saint Bernard & Scotch Shepherd mix was the biggest and most admired dog in his hometown. Always dwarfing all the small and toy breeds of dogs in his neighborhood. However he dreamt there was more to live than just warm grass and belly rubs. Wiz: But all that change when he was kidnapped by the family gardener, and sold to smugglers to be a sled dog, to pay off a gambling debt. This was during the time of the Klondike Gold Rush, and what people need most during that time were big strong dogs to haul sleds. Boomstick: Well what can we say, desperate times call for desperate measures. But in his new life, Buck soon realized how cruel and abusive we humans can be. Heck he nearly got beaten to beath with a club. ''' '''Wiz: Although Buck may have been beaten several times, he was never truly broken. And that life is much more dangerous and harder than any dog could have imagined. One of the main things he learned was that once you went down, that was the end of you. Boomstick: He learned this after seeing his only dog buddy Curly get ripped apart by a pack of huskies and getting mocked by his new rival Spitz. Wiz: But Buck swore he would never go down, and from that point on, he began to discover his true potential as a worker and a fighter, and he eventually discovered the true Call of the Wild. Boomstick: Which in this case means killing an old black bear, scaring off a bunch of wolverines, attacking a bunch of Indians, saying goodbye to only human friend and joining a pack of wolves. Wiz: Buck is a strong and calculating fighter who only attacks in self-defense and to protect those he has bonded with. He is 140lbs of pure canine muscle, which he received from his Saint Bernard father. His success in pulling sleds and surviving in the wild gave him a proud and unbreakable spirit. Boomstick: He's always on the lookout for new challenges for him to face so he can push his limits even further. Heck he pulled a sled weighing a thousand pound in a bet his last master made. ''' '''Wiz: Buck developed his own wolfish fighting style which involves a fast, decisive strike and jumping away to evade retribution and counter attacks. But before he fights, he also tries observe his opponents strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. But if he can't, he tries to tire out his foe until they are in a weakened state for him to attack. Usually, just one bite is sufficient enough to cripple his opponents. Boomstick: He once broke three of the legs of his rival Spitz even in a bloody state while surrounded by hungry sled dogs. Wiz: Shepherd dogs are know to have a powerful bite and needle sharp teeth that can inflict serious damage. A German Shepherd has a biting pressure of 238 measured bite force. Plus combined with the strength and weight of a Saint Bernard, Buck was true force to reckon with. He also has the thick fur of both breeds, he can handle the harsh winters of his new home. Boomstick: Man that is one Badass Dog, I like him. Wiz: However, he rarely fights to kill, just to beat his opponents enough to get the message across that he is not to be messed with. He boasts an impressive fight record, with surprisingly few losses. Boomstick: Buck survived an ambush from a pack of starved and rabid Indian dogs, defeated the ferocious and skilled husky Spitz, killed a blind black bear, brought down a wounded bull moose, slaughtered the hunting party of Indians that killed his last human master, and crippling a group of wolves single pawed. Wiz: Yes it seems that no matter what life throws at him, Buck will always find a way to take the heat and keep on going. ''White Fang '''Wiz': White Fang was born in Yukon, Canada and was the sole survivor of a wise one-eyed male wolf and fearless half dog half wolf mother. Boomstick: Out of all the pups in her litter, White Fang not only looked like an orginal wolf, but also had the temper and rage to back it up. Wiz: After the death of her mate and seeing that she could care for him by herself, White Fang's mom took her only child to the Indian village she was raised at. Over the years, White Fang grew up to be a skilled fighter, beating all the dogs in his new Indian on land Boomstick: White Fang's life was filled with many hardships, but it never stopped him from rising to the top and following the code of the wild "EAT OR BE EATEN". HMMM say Wiz... Wiz: Boomstick cut it out. Boomstick: What, i'm just saying you are looking pretty tasty. Wiz: Anyway White Fang was eventually sold to a dog fighting ring after his Indian master Grey Beaver, after a man named Beauty Smith tricked him into selling him by getting him hooked onto whisky and selling all of his money. Boomstick: Aw Grey Beaver, what some people do for a bottle of whisky. Also Beauty Smith, what kind of stupid name is that anyway, what kind of mom gives her kid a name like that. Wiz: Since then White Fangs life was lived with endless fighting and cruel treatment from his new owner. Eventually, after several horrific fights, White Fang was rescued and befriended a kind American Weedon Scott and went to live with him and his family in California, the same hometown of Buck. Boomstick: Well what are the odds. Wiz: At 110 lbs and being three-quarters wolf, White Fang is the aggressive product of a traumatic puppyhood. He despises other dogs whom he hates or sees as a potential threat and kills them for the sport or it or if his owner tells him to. Boomstick: Aslo he is so strong he cappable of pulling a small mine crate filled with rocks and jumping through a sloid window and without being dazzled. Wiz: '''He dislikes being laughed by humans and being bullied by other dogs even more. He used to fight and care only for himself, since he believed that the world such a tough place that in end you just have to look out for yourself, but soon found some exceptions beings to care for and protect. If White Fang sees that one of his loved ones are in danger he will do everything in his power to help them. '''Boomstick: And for any man or animal who dare threatens the ones close to this wolf-dog, may God have mercy on their souls. Wiz: '''You can say that again Boomstick. '''Boomstick: White Fang has been fighting since he was puppy, from lynxes to wild Indian dogs, taking one fight after another on a regular basis. He once killed an armed criminal that almost killed him in the process, but eventually he showed everyone the true eternal fighting spirit within him and survived his ordeal. Wiz: In the fighting ring, White Fang was notorious for his near impressive agility and speed, using these skills to his advantage. Since Wolves are known for their indurance, the will wear their prey down before going in for the kill. He wasted no time in bluffing and immediately went for the kill, mainly the throat, and swiftly leaving his opponent bleeding to death. He was so good, that Smith decided to match him against multiple opponents seemed like a fair fight. He has taken on a 200 lbs mastiff, three street dogs, a vicious lynx that nearly killed him, and other human opponents like Jim Hall and Beauty Smith. Boomstick: The only time he faced defeat was to a Bulldog bred for the sole purpose of countering the attacks White Fang was specialized in. Wiz: But despite all this, White fang stilled proved that he is a fighter both inside and out and that he is always the dog you would want by you side. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: all right the combatens are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight One night, in the wilderness of Canada, White Fang is outside his owner's cabin standing guard while his owner, Weedon Scott is fast asleep in bed. Suddenly, White Fang hears the strange howl of a wolf, but no wolf he has ever heard and goes to investigate. Walking through the forest, White Fang eventually finds the culprit, who is Buck howling on a hill peak to honor his fallen master. White Fang growls a warning to Buck to leave now, thinking her is a threat to his master. Buck, unwilling to leave or return to his wolf pack, comes down from his hill and faces White Fang, growling right back at him. Both dogs stand their ground and circle each other at the ready, unwilling to back down. Fight Buck lunges at White Fang, but he uses his speed to dodge the attack and Buck misses. White Fang takes advantage of this and bites down onto Buck's shoulder. Buck growls in pains spins around to use his strength to shake off White Fang. White Fang recovers and then goes for Bucks throat. Buck rears up on his hind legs legs causing White Fang to miss his throat but he still is able rear up on his hind legs. The two dogs begin to slug at each other like boxers. Using both their paws, the two dogs start pawing at each other, but niether can land a blow to inflict serious damage. Buck bites onto White Fang's ear and pulls on it hard, causing White Fang to push him away and back to a stand still. He pulls off a chunk of White Fang's ear, which only enrages the wolf-dog. White Fang lungs at Buck, knocking him on his back and goes for his throat, but Buck gets his feet uprigt and is able to hold White Fang at bay. As White Fang tries to wrap his teeth around Buck throat, Buck uses his paws to shake him off before it's too late. Buck then runs into the forest to get to a better spot for fighting, and White Fang chases after him. The two dogs run through the forest and through snowy bushes at top speed until they get to a cliff near a frozen river. White Fang catches up to Buck and bites his tail. Buck turns around and bites his shoulder, forcing him to let go and step backwards. White Fang, then lungs for Buck's throat again but Buck dodges his attack and chomps down onto White Fang's front leg. White Fang howls in pain and then uses his free paw to paw at Buck's face. Buck lets go and two dogs begin to circle each other growling and panting. White Fang sees an opening for Bucks throat and charges at him. Buck treis to dodge it but White Fang is too fats for him and tackels him to the ground and goes for his throat. However, thanks to Buck's long fur, it protects him from White Fang's bite. Using his front paws, Buck is able to push White Fang off of him and get back on his feet. The Two dogs cicrle each other growling and painting with exhasution Buck goes for White Fang's front right leg and bites down hard. White Fang howls in pain and goes for Buck's shoulder. Buck is able to break White Fang's leg before he is foreced to back off. Although limbing, White Fang doesn't give up. Buck makes another dive for his oppent's left leg, but White Fang is ready and jumps out of the way and ueses his other leg to wack Buck in the face. This cause Buck to fall down next to the edge of the cliff. White Fang uses all of his remaining strenght and goes for Buck's neck and bites down. Although dazed, Buck is able to get to his feet and throw White Fang off him. Buck the goes for White Fang's left back leg and breaks it. White Fang tries to stand but can't find his balance. Seeing his opportunity, Buck uses his remaining strength and headbutts White Fang off the cliff to his death. Buck howls in victory and limbs off to rejoin his pack. Results BoomStick: OH boy, something tells me PETA going to have a few words with us Wiz: Anyway, both dogs we pretty equaily matched when it came to strength, Boomstick: and White Fang may have beat Buck in the speed factor, but only one of them had a harder fighting history. Wiz: The Biggest foes white fang ever fought was a 200 Mastiff and an almost 200 pound human serial killer, while Buck has faced a bear, moose, and multiple humans, taking them all down with both brains and brawn. Boomstick: Not only that, Buck was way more smarter than white fang. Although white fang's signiture throat attack almost always did the trick, a caculated fighter like Buck could figured that out and found a way around it. Wiz: Altough white fang had fought more opponets in his life, he rarely ever changed his fighting style, unlike Buck, who learned from his fighter used his experience to his advantage. Boomstick: Look's like White Fang could hed the Call of the Wild Wiz: The Winner is Buck Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dog Fight Category:Dandyclaw Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle